


[art] With You in Any Water

by growlery



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Community: podficbigbang, Cover Art, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo is bipolar. Mark wants to make things okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[art] With You in Any Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linear_flower](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=linear_flower).
  * Inspired by [With You in Any Water](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9474) by quickpixie. 



> This project is art only, since linear_flower didn't end up finishing the podfic.

**Author's Note:**

> The caps are from homeofthenutty which I love nearly more than chocolate. The caps were chosen not at all because they are some of my favourites in the film (that is merely a happy coincidence) but because they totally fit the themes of the story. >.> I love the cap of Mark especially because he looks so _vulnerable_ underneath his careful blankness, it's in the tightness of his mouth and his eyes, oh god his eyes. And, well, and as much as this is a story about Eduardo dealing with his issues, it's also about Mark dealing with Eduardo dealing with his issues, and dealing with his inability to do that, sometimes.
> 
> It actually started off as all Eduardo, but it didn't look right without Mark and linear_flower agreed, so I swapped him in at the top and I actually like this version a lot better. The side of Mark's chair pretty much exactly lines up with the edge of Eduardo's forehead (no, really, I zoomed in like 2400% to make sure) because I like continuity. The caps of Eduardo were harder to choose, because Eduardo in this fic is quite different to Eduardo in TSN, and I kind of wish I'd used something from Boy A but that didn't occur to me til after I'd made this, so. I do like the caps I ended up using! I'm not usually a massive fan of my blending but I like the way this came out, the way things line up. This may be one of my favourite covers, actually, I'm really fond of it.


End file.
